cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hikari Masaki
Corporal Hikari Masaki was a Japanese soldier who served in the Japan Self-Defense Forces and served in World War III, mostly helping Kiefer Hinsel and his men, and she even assisted him back in the Second Korean War when she was still in high school. She also becomes Hinsel's love interest and eventual wife. She serves as a supporting NPC in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 5 ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 6. Biography Early Life Masaki was born and raised in Japan on September 21, 1990. She grew up in a town near the city of Himeji, and as she grew up, she often assisted with the annual festival celebrating a nearby shrine, and apart from school, she often worked on her father's garden, harvesting crops. She attended a Catholic school and studied there. Second Korean War When she was still in high school, the Koreans invaded Japan and occupied much of the country. Masaki got separated from her parents due to the invasion, and remained stranded in her town, but found that fellow students were trapped in her school. She also came upon information leading to the location of Vladimir Makarov in Seoul, Korea, and decides to keep it on her. Eventually, she came upon German soldiers Kiefer Hinsel, Edsel Geier and Kemmerich, and she guided them through the town, safely avoiding Korean patrols, then she lead them to much needed supplies, and then lead them to her school to help rescue the other students. After they defend the building, Masaki helps them rescue the students, but in the process, Masaki's leg is injured, though Hinsel escorts her out before the building collapses. While the rest of the students escape, Masaki leads Hinsel, Geier, Kemmerich and John Price to a German supply camp, where she presents the information leading to Makarov to Hinsel and Price. She develops a crush on Hinsel, then she returns to her parents in the countryside, waiting there until the Koreans withdraw and the war is over. She also adopts the US-German war dog, Riley, as she shows a deep care and affection for the dog. World War III After graduating high school, Masaki joins the JDSF, becoming a Japanese soldier to help defend her country in case of the looming Communist threat. Eventually, World War III begins, with the Chinese invading Japan, and Masaki fights in fierce battles to drive the Chinese out of Japan. Eventually, as she keeps fighting in Japan, German forces lead by Hinsel and Geier arrive to help, much to Masaki's joy to see them again. Masaki fights in the battle of Himeji, helping Hinsel and Geier to reach and storm a castle. Afterwards, Masaki and Heinrich Leisl help rescue Hinsel, Geier and Vasiliy Mirinev from Hansel Kahler, who betrayed them. Masaki takes them to a camp, and while they resupply, Masaki has intimate talks with Hinsel, where she learns about the death of his wife from the Russian invasion of Germany, and as such, Masaki comforts Hinsel. Later on, she helps fight in the battle of Hiroshima, fighting to seize and defend the city. After achieving the victory, they return to camp to recuperate, Masaki and Hinsel start having a deeply intimate romantic relationship. After this, she helps send Hinsel and his men on their way so they can keep fighting to win the war and confront Kahler. Masaki remains in Japan, while also assisting American forces in the invasion of China, where she fights in the fierce battles to seize the critical cities of Beijing and Tianjin. Later Life With the war over, Masaki remains in Japan, until Hinsel returns, as he went missing after confronting Kahler on the Rusalka. Reuniting, Masaki and Hinsel warmly and joyfully embrace each other, then continue their relationship. Masaki is discharged from the JSDF shortly afterwards, and later on, Masaki marries Hinsel and settles down with him in Japan. After Hinsel and Mirinev fight in the Soviet holdout crisis and stop Ingrid Kahler with the help of John Price, once Hinsel returns, Masaki keeps living with Hinsel in Japan, being happily married together. After living in Japan for some time, Hinsel and Masaki move to Hinsel's old home in Kielbern, Germany and settle down in Germany. Masaki and Hinsel remain very happily married for many years, remaining intimately together for the rest of their days. Personality and Traits Masaki is an incredibly kind, friendly, gentle and helpful individual who was very respectful and polite towards others. She is extremely caring and helpful towards her friends and tries her best to help them as much as she can. She also has very high compassion for those innocent who are suffering and shows very gentle kindness towards others. She is very considerate towards the situations of others and tries to help in any way she can, while being very friendly to her allies. She is very cheerful and is also very playful. She also has a love of animals, having a very strong love and care for the dog, Riley, and she shares a very close bond with the dog. She is very motherly and caring to those in need and likes to keep a happy and frisky air around her, and was very selfless. She appears to be Catholic, though she is still highly in touch with Japanese traditions. She is also a skilled fighter and she showed herself to be an excellent gunman and marksman. While she is very kind, she is also very shy and timid, and is somewhat little clumsy. She is also very patient, forgiving and selfless towards others and she demonstrated herself to be a very quick thinker who assessed her opponents before engaging. Masaki is a very beautiful woman with a slender figure and had black hair with full bangs, while standing at medium height. Relationships Kiefer Hinsel Masaki and Hinsel are extremely close and great friends, and they are incredibly helpful, kind and caring towards each other. Hinsel rescued Masaki in her home town, and since then, Masaki developed a deep crush on Hinsel. When she becomes a soldier in the JSDF, Masaki keeps helping Hinsel, and she shows strong loyalty to him, and she is always very friendly and polite towards him. The two are also very deeply intimate, and eventually, Masaki and Hinsel become involved in a deep romantic and sexual relationship. Masaki and Hinsel then get married, settling down together and living a very happy and loving marriage together for many years. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Altruistic Category:War Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Enforcers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gunman Category:Vigilantes Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Selfless Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Guardians Category:Hard Workers Category:The Messiah Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Healers Category:Wise Heroes Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Tomboys Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nurturer Category:Optimists Category:Forgivers Category:Honorable Category:Shy Heroes Category:Right Hand Category:Insecure Category:Bully Slayers Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Rescuers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:One Man Army Category:Genius Category:Loyal Category:Animal Kindness Category:Neutral Category:Passionate Learners Category:Determinators Category:Recurring Category:Serious